A Speedy Recovery
by Tancong
Summary: What happens when a useless lesbian meets an unstoppable force of nature in the form of a prestigious young doctor alone in her office? Find out today on another episode of The Adventures of Lena "Useless Lesbian" Oxton. Featuring trans!Tracer.


It was normal to be nervous before your doctor's appointment right? Or was that only while trying to schedule one? For her sake, Lena was going to believe that the first one applied to everyone. Not just her. Who could blame her? The doctor in question was hot. Way too hot to be a doctor. Yeah, that raised a good point. Who lets a woman so hot become a doctor? Well, she was really good at her job. And being pretty even when she wasn't really trying to. Is there a degree for that?

She considered stalling on her appointment. Being a few minutes late to gather her nerves was ok right? Angela certainly wouldn't mind. She was that kind of woman. Sweet, polite, patient, and extremely caring. And beautiful, of course. Can't forget to mention that.

Lena was stuck between a rock and a hard place as one might say. If she remembered correctly, she seemed to have confessed her feelings to the pretty doctor. By kissing her. She wasn't drunk or anything. It just … kind of happened. She's been trying her best to avoid the doctor for a while now. She could only fear the worst.

After all, considering all the people who most likely have a crush on her and are far more qualified, Lena was surprised that she hadn't been called in front of a firing squad yet. Her mind had even imagined Angela there, smirking and smoking a cigarette as she would revive her over and over again, for everyone to get a chance to take a shot. Except for the fact that it didn't hurt.

Then at the end of it all, she could vividly remember Angela looking down as she stood above her, then stepping on her. Then she woke up. Right before that dream could become a wet one, she supposed. For that, she was glad.

In any case, she made sure to take a shower before going to see the doctor. Because she had just finished her training, of course. It's not like the dream from earlier gave her any ideas. Besides, she doubted that's what Angela had in mind anyway. It was just a checkup. A periodic comprehensive examination. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Lena took in a long breath and knocked on the door, only remembering a moment later that she should place her hand on the door panel instead to ring the alert. Knowing how focused and busy Angela usually was, she doubted that a puny knock on the metal door would alert the doctor.

As such, when Angela opened the door and stood on the other side instead of simply doing it from her desk, Lena let out a soft yelp and jumped a little bit. Just a little bit. Backward. In time.

The two found themselves inside the office soon enough, with Angela leading the way and a very red Lena following behind. On one hand, one of them was definitely glad that the other was walking in front so that they couldn't see the embarrassed blush that had gone all the way to the other's ears. On another hand, Lena did not get to see the amused and extremely delighted expression that Angela found impossible to hide from her face. At least, not until they took a seat anyway, Angela in her nice cushioned swivel chair and Lena on her slightly more elevated patient seat that could be leaned back for an examination.

"Well, someone is a little late today. Anything, in particular, holding you up?"

They both found some of their composure back at least, though more so for one than the other. That much was obvious as Angela waited for a few seconds before coughing to get the younger girl's attention.

"Ah, sorry. What was that you said? I was ah … kind of just …"

"Lena, as fond as you might think staring is, I asked you if there was anything that made you arrive late."

"O-oh, it was nothing really. Just took a more scenic route and talked to some recruits."

"All at the expense of missing all that time you could have spent staring at me instead. Is that why you're trying to make it up now?"

"Yes? W-wait, I mean …" Lena stuttered, her favorite past-time activity no longer as enticing as it had been just a moment ago. Instead, her gaze found itself directed to the ground, and her lap, and the pen on the table. That was definitely a nice pen. Beautiful, just like its owner.

Wait, was it just her or was Angela flirting with her?

"I see. How has your diet been?"

And just like that, they were in the middle of their examination. Lena couldn't help but feel as if Angela was playing with her. She hadn't even once brought up the topic that she was most anxious about. Or was she pretending that it never happened? That would be merciful, just like how she pretended that Lena didn't just recall for no reason in front of her door.

Yes, it was probably best. Angela was truly a merciful angel. The one who was so thoughtful as to spare her from all the pain and suffering that she would have gone through with a rejection or with any words. She definitely had to thank her later. Not with a kiss. Make a note Lena, a kiss was not a valid form of gratitude. Especially not when you're the one enjoying the soft taste of her lips. That's being selfish Lena. Keep your lips to yourself.

"Any sexual activities I should be aware of?"

Lena blinked and stared at the woman in front of her, who met her gaze instead of the tablet she had been recording things on this entire time. What was this atmosphere? This was a normal question. Actually, was anything normal?

"Not particularly. Not at all, really."

"I see. Would you like to change that?"

For a moment, Lena's brain turned off and back on again. The moment after, she felt as if time was frozen. All she could focus on was Angela's eyes as her brain went blank at the question. Just like that, time stood still. Which also meant that she couldn't Recall. Well, if she didn't already use it earlier anyway.

"You're hopeless, Lena Oxton."

Just like that, the spell was broken. Well, technically time still stood still. But at least Lena's brain started working again. Kind of. Just enough to register the feeling of Angela's lips pressed against hers. Quite passionately too, she should add. Enough to elicit a soft moan out of her.

Angela pulled back and gave her an inquisitive look, to which Lena pretended to have plausible deniability that such a strange noise ever happened.

"I-is this part of the examination, doctor?"

Angela took a moment to consider the question before smirking and nodding. "Well, I'm not exactly one to be into roleplay, but I suppose you could consider it to be that if it makes you feel any better."

It didn't really make her feel any better. Actually, it made her feel a lot better. In some sense of the word. It was sexy as hell, that was for sure. The butterflies in her stomach had found a way to advance the progress of evolution, becoming a new and more powerful species than anyone has ever seen before. The only places that didn't feel good right then were her stomach and pants.

Lena found her chair being leaned back as Angela leaned in to kiss her again. Actually, she didn't really notice it. The doctor was definitely being too rough. However, she sure as hell wasn't about to stop her.

"I would like to change my … lack of sexual activities, doctor. Do you think that I uh … am in good shape for that?"

Angela paused for a moment, looking incredulously at Lena before covering her mouth with one hand as she looked away. Even so, Lena was blushing once more as she heard muffled laughter, knowing fully well that she was so not ready for this whole roleplaying thing.

"Lena, please just be quiet and let me do my work. I have many things I need to get to today."

Another kiss silenced any words the young useless lesbian might have right then. The next sounds that came out of her lips were a gasp and a moan respectively as Angela trailed down to her neck and above her collarbone.

"Be a dear and remove your shirt for me, won't you?"

It eventually came off, after some hasty struggling on Lena's part. Angela took a moment to appreciate the sight and nodded to herself, continuing her trail of kisses as her hand wasted no time to remove the next part of Lena's clothing.

"W-wait, doctor. I should tell you that I have … uhm …"

"Lena, almost everyone and their mother knows that on the base. I'm speaking statistically, based on the fact that both Pharah and her mother know the fact for sure. I assure you, I know that fact as well."

That definitely shut her up. If it didn't, the feeling of Angela's tongue on her nipple definitely did it. Lena tilted her head back, letting out a soft moan as she felt her pants and underwear slide off together, her cock springing free from its confined space.

"Eager, aren't we."

Lena let out a loud gasp as she felt Angela brushed a finger against the tip, stroking down its length on the underside. She could feel every inch those slender fingers slid against her thigh and teasingly up the length on either side of her cock. God, she wanted more. Between the sensation of the soft air-conditioned breeze on her bare chest and Angela's light touches against her shaft and balls, Lena was definitely caught between a rock and a hard place this time. The rock that was Angela's unrelenting teasing and the hard place at her crotch.

A whimper came from her as her hip moved forward involuntarily, following Angela's finger for a moment as she brushed over the precum that had leaked out. As much as Lena would like to change the situation, all she could do was press her back against the chair as she watched Angela lick her finger clean with a smirk on her face.

"Angie …"

"That's Doctor Angie to you, young lady. Now for the next part, I'm going to have to sedate you so you don't squirm too much. It's a delicate process, please cooperate with me."

In her sex-addled state, Lena could only nod eagerly, not quite understanding what was going on with the roleplay narrative any longer but knowing that it was going to be something sexy as hell. Hell, Angela could literally be about to administer knockout gas on her for an operation and that would be ok. Really, did anyone really care about that at this point? All that mattered was what the doctor was doing and is planning to do in just a few moments.

Unfortunately for Lena, her world went dark right then. Not because she was unconscious. It was a soft, cotton-like darkness that filled her vision. She was still quite aware of everything around her. Almost too much actually. Especially when it came to her eagerly twitching cock that was begging for attention once again.

Lena let out a gasp, her head slamming back against the seat with her blindfold securely attached. The feeling of something slick engulfed her length, Angela's fingers wrapping around it at the same moment. There was a lewd wet sound as she felt the doctor's hand stroke her length with her palm pressed gently at the top of her aching cock, thoroughly coating her cock with what was undoubtedly lube. A slight tug on Lena's skin and a thumb vigorously rubbing lube against her tip was all it took to make her body convulse, her cock throbbing with the desire to cum with just another touch.

Which Angela was kind enough to not provide. Lena squirmed, moaned, and whimpered at being left right on the edge. She could let it out. Not much, but some. But something told her that Angela wanted her to hold it back, to let it all out at once. It was torturous and almost painful, her cum seeming to fill her entire cock up to the tip. If she just relaxed a little bit, it would come shooting out …

Alas, Lena was able to do one useful thing in her many years of being gay as fuck. She restrained herself, for this one moment and just for Angela. And she was rewarded with a satisfied hum from the woman in front of her. Wait, was her voice moving?

"What a good girl. I suppose I shouldn't tease you too much, when you've been so good as to hold back. Barely, considering the bit that leaked out just now. It's just so much fun. Consider it your punishment for avoiding me all this time."

Lena moaned softly as the doctor spoke directly into her ear, most likely standing at her side. She felt a finger trail down the underside of her tip, dragging the leaked cum down to the base. A little fondling of her balls had Lena shivering, soft moans coming from her lips once more.

Then, just as suddenly as it began, Angela was moving to finish her off. Even if she had wanted to resist, in a single instant it was over. The sensation of Angela's hand stroking her quickly, wet noises filling the room as her hand twisted in its tugging motion, was more than enough to make her orgasm at least once. It was probably only once really, but the amount of cum that sprayed onto the brunette's chest and stomach was enough for two.

Lena was left panting, a soft background noise to the doctor's delighted chuckle and her footsteps away from the chair. Lena tensed for a moment, feeling a soft sensation on her stomach, only to realize that it was the feeling of a tissue.

"A-ah, I can do that …"

A soft kiss on her lips shut her up, though the blindfold stayed on. "Your entire body is shaking. I think you should let the professional handle this."

A weak nod came as Lena leaned back. God, that was amazing. That was better than anything she could have imagined in all her time doing it alone. She was going to have a lot of wet nights if she could keep that memory in her mind. She was allowed to do that right? There was no patient confidentiality business going on? Wait, she was the patient. Of course she could remember it.

A soft whimper came from her lips as another tissue slid even further downward. There was a pause as the tissue went away, making Lena fear for the worst. Oh no, she was still hard. Stupid, stupid. Wasn't once enough? Lena, you can only be so useless and selfish in an hour. You can't possibly still be begging for the doctor to …

Soft moans came as another tissue rubbed the lube and cum off Lena's shaft, mercifully sparing her sensitive tip. When it was finally clean, Lena let out a sigh of relief, her body relaxing once more as she thought it was finally over. She definitely had to take care of this. The walk back was going to be so hard. Or wait, she should say difficult. Well, it was going to be hard and so was she. Fuck, she's so gay.

"Well, someone has a speedy recovery rate. Hrm, well I suppose we should clean you up a bit more thoroughly right here, considering how hard it is to take care of."

A loud moan filled the room as her hips pressed back against the chair involuntarily, her body trying to pull away from the overwhelming sensation that suddenly took over her. A wet and warm sensation swallowed her sensitive tip, moving further down but only slowly. Then it pulled back again, making her hip thrust forward a bit. She felt like a puppet on a string, except her joint was at her penis and the string was Angela's tongue.

"A-Angie, t-that's … I …"

As if knowing exactly what Lena was asking her to not do, Angela's tongue swirled around the tip before pressing close against her skin as she took even more of Lena into her mouth. Finally, Lena broke and grabbed the doctor's hair, holding her still as she came once again.

A loud sucking motion could be heard, courtesy of Angela, as she pulled back from Lena's cock, making her squirm in pleasure once more. Thoroughly defeated, Lena could only lay back, her mind completely gone and her body in heaven. Oh god, how was she going to pay her back for this? Not in a million years could she hope to ever return the favor to the doctor. She sure hoped she had the chance though.

Light returned again with a kiss, a soft light that surrounded the smiling face of a literal angel. The chair was returned to its normal position, Lena's clothes placed on her lap. Soon enough, she was dressed once more, still thoroughly red from cheek to neck from the exertion and recollection of what just happened. Meanwhile, Angela is calm as ever, taking notes on her tablet as if nothing had happened. It really did look like nothing happened. Except there might be a lipstick stain on Lena's cock. And a lot more tissues than before in the disposal chute. No one would find out about either of course.

"Well, that's all I have for you today. Be sure to keep up your diet and take care of yourself."

Well, at least her pants had comfortable space once more. Oh god, was she going to be sore? She sure hoped not. That was going to severely affect her training. What if she got injured? She couldn't very well say that she wasn't doing well because she had been doing gay things with the doctor.

But wait, then she would have to visit Angela to check up on her condition. Which would mean … Wait wait, no no. Her only use on the base was to train recruits and with other members. She couldn't do that. At this rate, she was going to be addicted to Angela, only to be removed from the team for being completely useless and just a bit too gay. Actually, way too gay. And who could blame her?

"If there's nothing else, I'll be seeing you later in your room for a follow-up examination then. Take care."

The door closed as Angela finished her sentence, a coy smile on her lips as the mechanism shut silently. Lena blinked twice, the smile on her face frozen as she tried to comprehend what she had just heard.

Well, it was as good as a time as any to start believing in a greater power. In this case, it was Doctor Angela Ziegler. And her wish was that her recovery rate would be speedy enough for what that greater power had in mind for that night.


End file.
